The Secret Heiress of Slytherin
by Slave2Punk
Summary: Hogwarts has seen many weird things, but can it handle a girl with amazing powers? (Pairings will be decided later)


Title: The Secret Heiress of Slytherin

Author: Kay

Rating: PG-13 (mentions of abuse)

Summary: Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had seen its fair share of weird stuff, but Hogwarts could never be prepared for a girl who was about to walk through its doors.

Feedback: Please I really need feedback to continue writing

Distribution: I would be honored if anyone wanted my story

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The Egan family was a long line of wizards that dated back so far no one could even remember when it began. In a family of truly powerful wizards the talent isn't always spread out evenly. Wizarding can sometimes skip a generation or it can even just skip a single child. In the 1950s one of the most powerful witches ever, Margaret Egan, gave birth to twins. The family refused to disclose the name of the father of these two children because he was a muggle. One, the girl, was kept and the other, the boy, was given to his father, never to be seen again. You see, in this family the power favored the women's side so they figured that the girl would be the more powerful witch. This was dead wrong. The girl had no power what so ever. She couldn't even levitate a feather. The family tried to get in touch with the boy to see if he had power, but to no avail. It seemed that the father had died and the son had disappeared. Margaret Egan was normally a kind, gentle, women, but she hated her daughter. She thought that it was her daughter's fault that the family hadn't produced another powerful witch, and in turn Cara, the girl, hated her mother with equal passion. They constantly bickered. No matter what Cara did, no matter how high of grades she got in school, no matter how much she excelled in sports she could not win the heart of her mother. By her eighteenth birthday Cara left the large Egan manor in search of a normal life void of magic and her mother's hatred.

She found that life in America. She went to college. She was the first Egan to ever go to college, but that was most certainly not an accomplishment in her family's eyes. She found love and acceptance for the first time in her life. She got married to Daniel Brennan, a normal American- Irish boy who was oblivious to the fact that magic actually existed. They had one daughter on October 5, 1986, Nola Brennan, this girl was destined to live a life of magic. From the she was born there was something special about her, with one look in her eyes she drew you just knew that she was powerful, extremely powerful. Her mother knew that her daughter was a witch, and you have no idea how much she hated her. She hated her own daughter enough to keep her hidden from almost the entire world. Nola was never allowed out except to go to school. They treated her about the same as the Dursley's treated Harry, but this was worse because Nola was actually there own daughter. She was their flesh and blood, and both of her parents hated her. Daniel went along with whatever Cara said. He learned to hate this little girl. Cara resented Nola for being everything that she wasn't. They never spoke of magic, but Nola knew that was the reason they hated her. Nola knew of her powers. How could someone not recognize her power? She was a parselmouth and was a master at both sides of Occlumency. She could look into people's thoughts and also block anyone out. She also had the gift of second sight. She saw murders before they happened, but who would believe her? She saw of her mother's violent punishments for her before they occurred. It didn't matter though, no matter how much she was prepared for it she couldn't brace herself for her mother's weekly beatings. Until one day, when Nola was 15, she received a vision of her mother coming up to her room in the attic. Nola thought that it was time for her to finally stand up to her mother. She had powers, why not use them? If she wanted to she could've commanded thousands of snakes to kill her mother, but even though she deeply hated her mother she did not wish death on anyone. There was no coming back from death.

****

Flashback 2 months ago

"Nola Brennan," screeched her mother, "you've better be up there! I saw your last Algebra test. Tsk, tsk my dear, a ninety. That's not good enough. When I'm through with you, you will know better than to get anything less than an A!"

'Now is the time for me to finally stand up to her and I can leave this place,' thought Nola

Her mother barged through her door with a belt in her hand looking furious. As she raised her had to strike Nola used her Occlumency powers to look into her mother's brain to distract her for a little while. Her mother screeched out in pain as Nola saw images of who she guessed her to be her grandmother looking at her mother with disappointment etched on her face. She saw pictures of a beautiful mansion, located at 490 Tierney Dr.. Then she saw her mother in high school being laughed at because everyone in town thought that her family was weird. As her mother was distracted by the pain Nola tore out of her room and out of her house forever. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Review, review, review please please please. I'm begging on my knees. I need reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Kay (next chapter we will see Nola find her wizarding family and go off to Hogwarts)


End file.
